narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Takashi Shizen
Takashi Shizen (隆自然'', Shizen Takeshi) ''is a Konohagakure jonin, as well as a ex- Kirigakure Chuunin. Background Takashi was born in Kirigakure orginally, under the reign of the third Mizukage. When the civil war broke out, a 15 year old Takashi, along with his brothers and sisters, fled the country, becoming Missing-nin. When the approached Konohagakure, they were apphrended for fleeing, as the Mizukage informed the other Shinobi village. He was confronted by Hiruzen Sarutobi, and asked him about leaving Kiri. Takashi asked the Hokage to let him stay, as the reign of the fourth Mizukage was ruthless, and had to murder his friend, Shiawansee. The Hokage let him stay on one condition; He be monitered for three years and become a Konoha genin. He graciously accepted, and a few months later, participated in the Chuunin Exams, which, even though he lost, was able to become chuunin. He was promoted to Jonin less than a year later, and was recruited in the ANBU Black Ops, which he stayed in for three years, until he met Hanako Airi, a young Konoha kuonichi, who had just became Jonin. After the marriage and the birth of twins, his sister, Hina betrayed them, and tried to kill Kiyoshi and Daisuke. He made Hina flee, but lost a few civilians as they took the battle to the street to so Hanako could stay behind and protect the young children. Note: He was trained under Misuto Akuma Personality He is a very stern person, with very high charisma. He is very athletic and family-oriented, and still communicates with his grandfather, Haru. Appearance He wears a classic Konoha flak jacket and suit, with is headband tied around his left leg. He still keeps his Kiri Headband though, but its stiched it to the other side of his Konoha headband. He has a large pack on his back, full of senbon and shuriken which he uses for his jutsu. He is sometimes seen in a green kimono with leaf designs on it at home. Abilities Being one of the strongest of the The Shizen Clan , he has mastered all of the secret techniques. He has mastered outside techniques, . He is very intelligent, and has regarded has not having many blindspots. But like his son, he is regarded as gullible, as has trust problem. He has mastered the, Storm, Lightning, Water, and Earth Release. Kekkei Genkai He has the Kekkai Genkai of the Storm Release, which he uses commonly in battle. Status Part I Land of the Waves Arc He is seen behind Team 7 and Kakashi waiting for a objective. Chuunin Exams Arc He overlooks with the Hokage the intermediareis and comments on Naruto, Sakura's, Ino's, and Lee's fight several times. He keeps a close eye on Sasuke, as he is reported by Hayate and Anko to make sure Sasuke doesn't go Curse Seal. Invasion of Konoha Arc He battles two Suna ninja at the same time, as well when two Oto ninja ambush him from behind. He ensues a long battle with the four. He quickly kills the Oto ninja, and, right before the retreat, kills one Suna Nin. He is seen late placing a flower of Hiruzen Sarutobi's grave. Search for Tsunade Arc He is offered to be Hokage, as he is one of the most professional ninja in Konoha. He turns it down, saying in old paperwork to allow him to stay a Konoha nin he couldn't become a Kage, but the elders say otherwise, but he counters saying it is a promise he will keep with Hiruzen, as he thought he was a close friend. Part II Hidan and Kazuku Arc Before either fights, he secretly spied along with is wife on Hidan and Kazuku, discovering their wearabouts. He is later seen putting a red and yellow rose on Asuma, as for he was a close friend. He later metions the red meant from his duty for the Fire Country, and the one for friendship. Itachi Pursuit Arc He spies on Itachi Uchiha for a large portion of the Arc. Invasion of Pain Arc He is walking in Shizen Gardens at the start of the Invasion, and the Naraka Path goes there. He defeat Naraka Path, but jumps away to confront Ebisu. He later is confronted later by Animal Path, but retreats to help the Hokage protect her. Once Pain arrives, they pursue him, but is blown away by the Shinra Tensei. He suffers minor injuries, as he used a shield when he crashed down on the ground. He watches the battle with Sakura and his wife, and later cheers Naruto on. Shinobi World War Arc He is assigned to the Forest Attack Squad, originally turning down the offer as the commander, as he believed in his son Kiyoshi. He later slaughters many White Zetsu Clones, andhe almost killed Kisame Hosigaki for killing his son Daisuke. He becomes commander after his son emotionally collapses, but later returns to being a co-commander member after Kiyoshi returns. Trivia * His name means "Warrior Nature." * He has completed 403 missions, 102 D-Rank, 100 C-Rank, 92 B-Rank, 75 A-Rank, and 17 S-Rank Missions. * He wishes to fight Kakashi Hatake, Tobi, and Sasuke Uchiha. * He likes gardening, walking, excersizing, and writing in his free time. * He uses the most Senbon out of his clan. * His favorite food is Hayashi Chuka, while his least favorite is sushi. * He has created the Rain of the Poison Senbon Technique. Reference This is created by CANALstreet of deviantArt, so me. Category:DRAFT